


Baton

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Protective Arthur, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is dismayed by Merlin's newest obsession: baton twirling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baton

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt. Didn't write down what it was!

"Merlin, you idiot." Arthur gapes as Merlin's newest obsession flies up in the air.

"What?" Merlin snatches the baton in mid-air and grins smugly at Arthur. "You never heard of a drum major?"

"Aren't theirs usually…bigger?"

"Are you saying mine isn't big enough?"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I'm just saying becoming a baton twirler isn't going to do anything for your rep."

"Afraid being friends with me will taint your macho image?" Merlin throws the baton up in the air and tries to catch it behind his back. It bounces on the ground and he swears. "You've survived four years of our friendship and still made captain of the football team. I think you're safe."

Arthur can feel his cheeks blush and looks away. "I don't care about that, Merlin. You know that." He hoists his bag of football gear. "I've got practice." He holds Merlin's eye for a moment. "I just don't like people saying things about you."

Merlin pauses in his twirling. "It's all right, Arthur. I'm used to it. Fuck 'em, I say."

Arthur presses his lips together.

"Don't get any ideas. I can protect myself," Merlin says.

"Yeah? How? Bean them with your baton?"

"I've got my ways." He twirls the baton in one hand with ease. Arthur has to admit it's impressive.

"If I hear about anybody saying anything to you… "

Merlin interrupts him. "Forget about it. Please, Arthur. I can't stand it when you try to protect me."

"Okay," Arthur says reluctantly. "But do me a favor. Just don't carry that thing around school."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good. Glad to hear you've got some sense for once."

"I'll just save it for a private performance for you."

Once again Arthur can feel his cheeks burn. How does Merlin make him feel like this? Every time. He tells himself it doesn't mean anything. Merlin's expression is perfectly bland as the baton twirls end to end up in the air and then down again. No sign that he meant anything special.

"See you later then?" Arthur asks. Math is a bitch this week and, being a math whiz, Merlin promised to help him. 

"And you think you're the one who's gonna save my ass. Where would you be without me, huh? Your dad wouldn't like you getting Cs in calc."

"No, he wouldn't." Arthur smiles. "That's why you're helping me."

"Glad to be of assistance." Merlin bows playfully and smiles back, a full-on one that lights his whole face. And that, right there, is what makes Arthur nervous. Because when Merlin smiles like that, Arthur's insides melt and his knees get weak. 

Another thing his father wouldn't like. He adjusts the strap of the bag on his shoulder and tries to slow down his racing pulse. "Er…yeah." He chuckles, but there's a subtle shift in Merlin's posture, the set of his face, that draws him in. He can't seem to pull away. 

"Have a good practice, Arthur." Merlin throws up the baton again. His tongue peeks out, curling out over his top lip as he concentrates.

Arthur swallows. He'll feel better after practice. A good workout and his resistance level will be higher. He'll be able to focus on schoolwork instead of the long arch of Merlin's neck. Or the sparse dark hairs that peek out from his open collar. Or the stripe of bare skin between his jeans and his shirt as it rides up.

Fuck.

"Will do. You better have some nifty tricks to show me by then," Arthur says, then curses himself. _Do not flirt, do not flirt._

"I'll do my best. The girls tell me there are some amazing things you can do with batons." Merlin smirks.

Arthur has to get out of here. Right the fuck now. "Right. Later, man." He turns on his heel and breathes a sigh of relief as he makes his way to the football field. But not before, completely without his permission, his mind turns to some of the ways Merlin might use a baton on _him_. He starts jogging. Quickly.


End file.
